


Roommates

by AlwaysAsleep



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Human Bill Cipher, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAsleep/pseuds/AlwaysAsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill becomes bound to a human body he moves in with Dipper. Things get pretty wild!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight

How long was Bill going to torment him like this. This was the thought that kept replying in the mind of 23 year old Dipper Pines for 5 weeks now.  
Bill Cipher, the triangle dream demon, had recently found a way to conjure himself his own human body, and decided to practically torture Dipper with it. Bill, being the ass-face that he is, uninvitedly started living with Dipper in the young mans one room apartment. The demon wanted to experience living in a human body with none other than one of his favorite humans, a.k.a., Pine Tree!~  
He wanted to experiment with things he'd not yet done before or experienced and whom better to do that with than none other than Dipper Pines.  
As much as Dipper hated to admit it, after the first week of having Bill pester him, he had grown fond of the triangle demon as his roommate. It was cool and also sort of cute to watch Bill try new things in his new body. Like whenever Bill first tried alcohol and got über drunk! And the first time he ate ice cream, he made such a mess. Adorable. Dipper was also growing very fond of Bills body. It was attractive to say the least. He watched Bill undress once, and since then never felt the same about his sexuality.  
He was starting to grow feelings for the other man and it was so wrong but felt so right??? Ughhh Dipper had NO idea how to react to his feelings towards Bill. Bill most likely had no reciprocated emotions for Dipper so there was no use in even trying to get with him.  
Well, at least that's what Dipper thought. Tonight would be the night that proved Dipper wrong. Way wrong.


	2. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets Dipper hot and bothered

It was almost midnight and Dipper Pines was still wide awake, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the television when it all happened.  
Bill sat down on the couch next to Dipper and watched as the channels flashed by, one after another. Everything was normal except for one thing. He had noticed that Bill was wearing Dippers clothes?! What the fuck?? It's not that Dipper really minded it was just so??? Out of the blue and unordinary?? And what it was of Dippers that Bill was wearing! It was as if he was trying to be cute!! All that the triangle demon had on was a pair of Dippers boxers and red tee-shirt, which was very big on his small figure and looked soo good on the demons dark skin. Dippers hands began to sweat nervously at the attractive sight.  
The brunette cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh-hm Bill, a-are those my clothes??", he questioned shakily. Bill faced him with a slight grin on his face. "Oh yeah, sorry about that Pine Tree! I hope you don't mind, all my clothes were dirty and I saw these just lying around so I put 'em on! They fit nicely on me!~", Bill responded. This made Dipper blush like wild fire. The demon looked so content for some reason! What was he up to? Dipper was so nervous he didn't really know what to say so he just responded with a simple "okay", and left it at that.  
After a while he got bored with tv and decided to just turn it off. A few moments went by and he turned to face Bill. "So, uhm, what do you??? Want to do now???", the curious brunette asked, his blush was growing and it was no use trying to hide it anymore. Bill let out a small chuckle. "Well, I was hoping we could try another thing I've never done in a physical body before if that's fine with you!!~", Bill said gleefully with a slight purr to his voice. He was definitely up to something. Dipper ran a hand through his hair before replying. "Now what would that be exactly? Play chess, dance, drink tea?? What is it?", Dipper asked. He genuinely wanted to know what Bill wanted to do tonight. That's when Bill inched forward. They were extremely close now and Dipper could practically feel the warmth of Bills breath on his face and neck. It made him weak.  
"I'll give you a clue kid, it's something you have yet to experience physically as well! And I know from reading your mind that you definitely wouldn't mind doing it with me.", Bills voice got low and seductive as he cooed innuendos into Dippers ears. Dipper almost lost it. He took a deep breath as he soaked in what the demon had just said to him. He almost completely forgot Bill could read minds! And he wasn't wrong either! This was so embarrassing!! Even though Dipper obviously caught on to what he was being told, he still decided to play dumb.  
"W-what do you mean Cipher?? Are you implying th-that you want to-", Bill cut him off. "It's cute when you act like you don't know a damn thing in this world Pine Tree. You know EXACTLY what I want. What WE want. Gimme' a chance Dipper, you won't regret a second.~", Bill begged as his body loomed over Dippers. Both sets of lips grazed each other lightly, causing Dipper to shiver slightly. He really did want this. He was not going to lie. But he was a virgin?? Wasn't the first time supposed to hurt or something?? Ughh he was so conflicted about the whole thing!!  
But, there was really no use in saying no to the generous offer now however, seeing as there was already a growing tent in Dippers trousers. Yeesh. Talk about embarrassing. Might as well let Bill have his fun. Even if he couldn't admit it verbally, Dippers body was already admitting physically, that he REALLY wanted this too! Badly. Bill noticed this as well and licked his lips in satisfaction. "I'll take this as a yes.", Bill said before planting a firm, wet kiss upon the other mans mouth. Dipper kissed back almost on instinct. This was great. For Bill supposed first time physically kissing, he was really fucking good at it. Dipper opened his mouth ajar, praying that Bill would invade his mouth with his tongue. Bill couldn't help but grin between kisses. This was going to be a great time if Pine Tree kept this shit up! Oh hell yes, thank God for compliance! Dipper was so damn adorable holy shiiit!!  
Bill gladly slipped his moist tongue into Dippers mouth, exploring it like a cave.  
Eventually both him and Dipper where taking turns invading each others mouths. Dipper swirled his pink tongue around Bills many sharp teeth. He was in make out heaven!! Dipper could already tell that Bill was going to take his virginity tonight, and he didn't care at all anymore. In fact, he was PRAYING that Bill have his way with him! He would let the demon do anything to him tonight honestly.~~

After a while, the make out session began to get more heated. Far more heated. Bill shoved Dippers back hard into the corner of the couch, getting himself into a position to where he was basically dry humping Dipper with his knee. He rubbed his knee cap up and down, teasing Dippers ass and bulge.  
Dipper was so hot and bothered at this point that his vision was starting to go blurry, and they hadn't even started the real sex yet! Feeling like a huge slut, Dipper moved his hips and pushed his ass against the other mans knee, just craving to be fucked senselessly! He let out a small whine followed by Bills name. "Ahh-haha B-bill p-please, take my clothes off, ahh!!", the brunette managed to get out through hot puffs of air. He had never felt so good in his life and it could only get better.

Hearing Pine Tree use his name in such a lewd way was a huge turn on. He attempted to use this to his advantage. "I will.", he agreed, "But only if you keep chanting my name like that.~~", he proposed devilishly.  
Dipper looked up at him, extremely flushed. Oh fuck. This would be so humiliating. Well, at least for Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agony!! Ugh soru for that short ass chapter one guys! Also i will attempt to update frequently!! This fic will not be that long tho, sorry!! I have other fics to right!! I really hope ur enjoying it so far! Remember, if u find a spelling error or something, feel free to tell me!!! CONSTUCTIVE CRITICISM IS EXTREMELY WELCOMED


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT LOT SS OF THINGS HAVE BEEN GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY WRITING LATELY SO I HAVENT BEEN VERY DEDICATED BUT TRUST ME I WILL UPDATE SOON IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGHH HANG IN THEREEEE

..........

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fic! Constructive Criticism welcome!  
> More chapter to come.


End file.
